Extension cords are commonly used for temporarily routing electricity or electrical signals from a power or data source to a different area or location, such as in a home or office building. When extension cords are laid across flooring or walking areas, floor runners or cord protectors may be used to temporarily house the extension cord in an effort to reduce tripping hazards.